USIF Powered Assault Armor
The USIF Powered Assault Armor is a powerful and technologically advanced battle exoskeleton designed to enhance human combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devises at it's disposal. Introduction Developed solely for Section 8 soldiers (due to its high cost), the battle suit is one of the most powerful and advanced battle-suits in the USIF's armory. The suit is designed to increase the physical properties of the soldier possessing it including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and awareness. The suit features many layers which help enhance and protect the wearer including an on board climate control system and health sensors that monitor the user's vitals, all of which consist of the first layer. The second layer which is one of the battle suit's deadliest features is it's artificial muscle system that completely covers the wearer's body and provides complete protection from a majority of standard infantry ballistics, it also renders most EMP attack against the suit almost completely futile and helps ease the impact when a soldier lands on the ground after burning in. The next part of the suit consists of powerful armor-plating covering sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet with its primary function being the protection against gauss projectile weaponry such as the REC-74 and offers absolute protection from all standard infantry ballistics and easily deflects the heat from planetary re-entry. The suits most powerful protection system however is it's rechargeable shielding system that forms a protective orb around the user and shields him from most forms of gauss weaponry, unless, the opposing weapon is within shield piercing range. The shield also reduces drag when the wearer is burning-in. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detects the movement speed of all nearby objects and calculated their speed and point of trajectory, when the suit senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size the suit emits a powerful force-field (like barrier) to the point of impact rendering the user unharmed. The process repeats until the shields lose power or the wearer taking cover and allowing his/her shields to regenerate, the power of the shields depends on how many shield servo's (boosters) the wearer has implanted into his custom armor. One of the exosuits most useful features is the rechargeable propulsion jets that are integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them two panels on the suits back extend out and propel the user through the air, the jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy in the jets battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. The jets when at full energy can propel the user around a 85-100 feet into the air or can be used to levitate the wearer if he/she constantly fluctuates the on/off switch which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. One of the Powered Armor's other abilities is it's rechargeable Overdrive mode which propels the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed at nearly 75 mph. The feature is a contribution no thanks to the exosuits muscle servos (see above). It is vital for catching up with fleeing targets or covering vast terrain in a fraction of the time and can be used often thanks to its long usage time and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the propulsion jets the wearer can cover over immense amounts of terrain on little to no time. Trivia Category:Section 8 Category:USIF Category:Armor